


Being cuddly will get you what you want

by DiDaydreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, horny Ori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori is horny and he wants Dori to fuck him right now please and thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being cuddly will get you what you want

The mead was sweet, the air was warm, and Beorn's lands were welcoming and peaceful. The whole company was grateful for this chance to rest and recover. 

As the sun was setting, they found themselves around the crackling embers of the fire. Sharing pipes and stories. The mead flowing freely, making tongues loose. Words of adventure, sorrow and happiness slipping like water over stone. And in some cases, touches offered with less caution. Their king did not seem to mind the attention given to him by the sons of Fundin, nor did their burglar shy away from Bofur's blushing and bumbling.

Ori pulled at his mittens. The mead and the mood of the evening making his blood burn, and making a certain need rise in his body. To touch and be touched. Kisses and caresses. Warm skin under his hands, chest hair to tug on to elicit gasps and moans. To be filled up and taken deep, and have a hot, wet mouth bring him to completion while he stroked over soft beard and braids. 

He shifted in his seat. Dwalin is sitting to his left, leaning over to whisper something in Thorin's ear, while one of his hands is twined with Balin's and resting in the kings lap. It gave him a good excuse to lean away, would not do to intrude on something like that. So he moved more to his right, until he was leaning heavily on Dori's shoulder. His oldest brother responded to this with an arm around Ori. And Ori was not slow with using this opening to snuggle closer. He had mead in his blood, and his head was swimming, but he knew what he wanted. With a content sigh, he slid his hand down Doris arm, fingers stopping at his wrist to trace circles there. Dori gave him a look, and he smiled softly back. He wanted to be touched and held and kissed tonight, by Dori, more then ever. 

And making that happen is not going to be too hard, he thinks with a chuckle. He is sitting so close to Dori, almost on his lap. It's not hard at all to nuzzle his face against his brothers neck, and place small kisses there. His actions making his brother tens a little, but Ori knows that his attention is not unwelcome. Not when he can feel Dori's hand on the small of his back, under the layers of wool he is wearing, his hand sliding downward to slip a little into Ori's trousers.

Ori let out a mewling sound when Dori teased the top of his cleft with a deft finger. His trousers now feeling rather snug at the front. Dori was trying to hide his reaction to Ori's small kisses at his neck and throat, and Ori's wandering hands, in the folds of the fabric of his trousers. But when Ori slid a hand down to Doris abdomen, he could feel the outline of Doris thick and nearly fully erect cock. Ori had to giggle at that. Kiss Dori down his neck and he would be leaking per-come in no time. When you know someone’s sensitive places, you had to take advantage of it. 

And speaking of taking advantage. Dori gave his arse an appreciative squeeze, and Ori had to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from making too much sound. Dori is smiling at him, clearly amused. And Ori decide that he wants to be fucked now, thank you very much, and climbs fully into Doris lap, seating himself right over Doris half hard cock, letting the thick member nudge at his clothed opening.

«I want you to fuck me»

«I can see that»

«Please Dori»

«just wait a little more, the others are going to sleep soon»

«You are just being a tease! Say that it's late, then take me to bed and fuck me!»

«Ori! Lower your voice a little will you!»

«They don't care! They wouldn’t care if I rode your cock right here!»

«Ori!»

«Please! I so damn horny, I need to be fucked so bad right now!

Ori emphasized his words by grinding down on Doris erection.

«I'm so horny Dori, and my cock is aching, and I, I think I'm about to come in my trousers very soon!»

Ori paused for a moment when he realised that it was true, it felt like he was about to come. The climax was burning low in his abdomen, threatening to spill into his trousers. Ori took a shaky breath and looked up at Dori.

«What's wrong Ori?»

«I, I'm on the edge, and I, I think I'm going to come, and, and I don't want to come without your cock inside me»

Dori gave him look, before he hauled Ori to his feet.

«I will say goodnight to you all, and get this one safely into a bed»

The others murmured their good night’s, some even saying that it was time to find their own bed. Not that all of them were going to sleep. Not Bilbo and Bofur, their eyes were full of what they wanted. And not Thorin, Balin and Dwalin, all clearly burning for each other. 

Dori puts an arm around Oris waist, and the two begin the walk towards the rooms that had been given to them. They share room with Nori, but he is still with some of the others in the common room, and would not come to bed for quite some time yet.

As soon as they have locked the door behind them, Dori position Ori on Dori's own bedroll. 

«Still feel like you are about to climax?»

«No, no I think I can hold on for a while longer»

Dori sits down next to him, giving his clothes a tug.

«Let's get you out of those, shall we?»

Ori nod eagerly, and Dori give him a soft smile, as be begin to help Ori with his layers. And very soon he finds himself laying back on the bedroll, his clothes in a neat pile, and enjoying the view of his brothers skin being revealed as he undressed. 

As soon as Dori is naked next to him, he climbs back into his lap. Humming at the feeling of of the warmth, and his brothers erect cock. He slide his arms around his neck, and lean in to kiss Dori thoroughly on his mouth. Smiling against his lips at the way Dori moan just a little. 

«So, can you please fuck me now?»

Dori chuckle.

«Always so eager»

Ori can feel fingers at his opening, it push in without much resistance. And he meet the trust of the finger to get it deeper, first one then two.

«You aright Ori?»

«Ah, yes, ah so good, I think I'm ready for you now»

«Are you sure?»

«Yes, yes I'm sure»

Ori is moved around a little on Doris lap, and he can feel the tip of Doris cock against his stretched opening. And Dori is always so careful, pushing in little by little, to make sure that Ori was fine. It always made Ori squirm at how slow he was. But very soon Dori was fully sheathed inside him.

How he loved this. To be so full, and stretched around his brothers thick length. To be taken deep, with slow measured thrusts, that would speed up slightly at the end, when they both were close to climax.

Both of them panting.

Sliding hands overs familiar skin.

Ori winding his fingers in grey chest hair.

Dori with one hand at the small of Ori's back and the other on his cheek.

Ori could feel it building up, he was so close again. His breath came in small gasps. He was so very close.

«It's fine Ori, you don't have to hold back longer»

And Dori could always tell.

Orgasm burning through him, his seed sticky between their bodies. Dori followed him soon after, kissing Ori hard as he came.

Dori cleaned the both of them, and Ori found himself drifting of to sleep as his brother pulled the cover over him.


End file.
